Naruto's Halloween Special
by StarTart
Summary: A oneshot series about my Naruto ships having spooky fun! For Halloween 2014, just for fun. (ONESHOT SERIES) Sasuke x Naruto, Kisame x Itachi, Tobi x Deidara, Neji x Gaara, ETC.
1. Sasuke and Naruto

_**(Note from the Author: Ahah. These are just for fun, since Halloween is coming up. They'll be posted only until November 1st, and there won't be that many nor will they be long, but if you ask nicely I'll post more. I don't see many Halloween fanfictions, but maybe I'm not looking hard enough.. I'll probably do this for Christmas, too. **_**"Naruto's Christmas Special" **_**sounds lame but I guess it's no biggie. Aaand since my story **_**Happy **_**has reached 1,000 views (which is super surprising because I just wrote it on a whim- seriously, I got the idea from out of nowhere), I will write a nice, long (SERIOUS) Halloween one-shot just for Sasuke and Naruto (because these ones are just for fun) But really, 1,000 views? I was so-so super happy! Thank you!)**_

**Naruto's Halloween Special**

**1**

**Sasuke and Naruto**

"Saaasuke~!" A young blondie purred cutely, but only recieved silence. It irked him; silence, that is. And Sasuke.

Naruto, the one currently being the source of noise pouted, "Oi, teme. Pay attention to me, I have something important to say!" he spoke sternly - well, as stern as he could get with his current pout.

His sudden serious tone recieved a quick glance and a raise of an eyebrow from a raven across the room, but still silence.

Naruto accepted this, "Did'ja know, Sasuke? It's.."

_'Oh bother,' _Sasuke, the one in question, thought.

"**HALLOWEEN ! ! !**" The now _extremely _loud and _incredibly annoying _teen shouted. Right in Sasuke's ear, too.

"Tch. What's so good about that?" He decided to ignore the outburst as Naruto looked very joyous right now, and he didn't want to ruin it. But he wouldn't bite back the complaints; he was Sasuke afterall. "It's just a bunch of brats running around in annoying brat costumes, asking for free stuff, rudely might I add. '_Trick or treat'_. And no, I will not be handing out _or _dressing up, before you ask."

"Y..you just ruined the whole thing. Baka. Teme. Octopus! Why you..! You're so un-fun.". All the pompous raven could do was his signature 'hn', ticking the blond off even more. "Fine! I'll just go with Hinata! Maybe Sakura, too. And Gaara! Yeah! Forget you, teme!"

This caught the Uchiha's attention, the _jealous _Uchiha's attention. The _words- (_really he didn't consider _them _anything but) Hinata, Sakura, Gaara, and _forget. _A million thoughts ran through his seemingly uncaring mind.

_'What if that dobe gets swept up by Gaara, yeah, I've seen the way he looks at him. Hinata's okay but.. ah, she could be a closeted pervert. And hell, Sakura would rape him in front of everyone if she got the chance I mean if she was still after me I wouldn't have to worry but.. but.. but..'_

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his head was tilted cutely now and a curious look washed upon his face. "What's wrong?" He touched his lover's, yes, his _lover's_ shoulder.

Yes, Sasuke had come back, haughty and pompous as ever even though he was a criminal, and yes, everyone treated him once again like a king. And when he came back, Naruto was overjoyed - enough to bring him to tears. Which very surprisingly brought Sasuke to tears. They embraced, cried, and kissed.

It really wasn't as dramatic as everyone thought it would've been.

"Naruto.." Sasuke sucked up his pride, "I'll go. Don't go with Hinata, Gaara, or Sakura. Go with.. me. I'll go.." Sasuke cringed, he felt like a hypocrite but what else was new? "trick.. or.. treating with you." He sighed once it was all out, turned his body a bit and looked into Naruto's oceanic eyes.

He saw a nice spark, he loved the spark.

"Really? You really will?" the big goof had a big smile on his face to match, he got a quick nod. Naruto closed his eyes, breathed in, and bounded onto Sasuke, sending them both into a crashing heap on the small couch. "Sasuke I loveee you." The blond said with laughter and love in his voice.

Sasuke pursed his lips, trying to fight off the blush before giving in to his adorable lover, "I love you, too." He mumbled whole-heartedly before snuggling his face into Naruto's soft hair.

It was a mystery how it looked so spikey and dirty, but was actually soft and clean.. plus it smelled nice, unlike everyone's hypothesis that it smelled like the revolting ramen the teen ate any chance he could, it actually had the scent of light coconut because of his shampoo and conditioner. He pushed his nose in a little further, finding comfort in the head.

"Uhm, Sasuke? Are you trying to eat my hair?" Naruto said with a tinkly giggle.

"Ah.." Sasuke blushed, pulling back, "sorry."

"Eh, it's okay. You were just.. getting really into it and I thought you'd drown."

The raven's blush deepened and he was about to complain until Naruto spoke up, "Hey, what do you think we should be for halloween?"

"Eh... you want me to dress up?" Sasuke said, a little distraught at the thought of himself in something like, he didn't know.. a Napoleon costume. He cringed.

Naruto puffed his cheeks a little in a huff, "Of course! You have to."

Sasuke wanted to complain, but held back when his mind floated back to when Naruto had smiled at Sasuke agreeing to the whole thing. He sighed, giving in yet again. "Alright, let's decide." Another giddy smile from his goofy lover.

"Okay! Let's go, right now! To the store!" Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the house and set out on their adventure to find a costume.

**xXx**

Once at Konoha Square, Naruto started pointing every which way, and would push his face up to every window just to get a better look.

They finally found a store at the end of the square; it was small, not surprisingly to Sasuke it had few customers inside and business was very slow. _'Lucky for us.' _Sasuke thought thankfully.

The store was very small, but it had tons of costumes lining the walls and racks all over the store. Cat and dog suits, superheroes and heroines, even ninjas which really didn't make any sense but no one seemed to really care aside from Sasuke.

"Naruto why don't you be a big bowl of ramen for halloween?" a sudden voice called out. Both boys turned only one in surprise, the other not in anything really because he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's do _not_ surprise.

It was Kiba who had spoken, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee all near or behind him, giggling at his lame joke.

Sasuke pondered it for a moment; Naruto in a ramen suit. He immediately banished the thought: it was unsexy in all aspects. He knew Naruto would fuss if he glared at Kiba for making such a disgusting joke, so he took it upon himself to glare at the wall to die down his murderous intent which really, was unneccesary.

"So, Naruto," Sakura spoke up, irking Sasuke a tiny bit, but still gave more life to his murderous intent, "what are you being for halloween? And what are you doing?"

"Heh.. Sasuke and I are going trick or treating! And we're deciding what we want to be." There was a long silence, confusing the blond. Everyone stopped listening after 'Sasuke and I are going trick or treating'. They stopped understanding life with 'Sasuke' and 'Trick or Treating' in the same sentence.

Lee really wasn't one for surprise, or Sasuke for that matter because he was his 'love-rival', so he just blurted out "Sasuke and trick-or-treating? Seems pretty.. odd." Lee hadn't fully accepted Sasuke back into the village, so he stayed a tad hostile. "What are you planning, Sasu-" a huge whap was heard and all everyone saw was Sakura's fist being planted atop the poor boy's Spock-hair.

"Lee that was rude!"

"Sa..Sakura- chan!" he said with a pout. Lee glanced at Sasuke, letting his pride go for a moment, "Sorry, Sasuke.."

"Hn."

Naruto looked back and forth, still on the part where everyone was utterly confused at the fact that Sasuke was going to get candy with the small blond. "Na..Naruto? Are you okay?" Hinata finally came out of her shell and spoke.

Naruto smiled a little weakly, he was slow. "What just happened?" So, being the nice girl she was, Hinata explained about Sakura attacking Lee, and everyone's surprise because Sasuke was a hermit.

"Ohhh! I get it - Sasuke-teme! Don't start fights." Naruto shouted half-heartedly. He really didn't want to argue with the second most stubborn Leaf ninja (aside from himself), today, which was supposed to be fun, and in a once peaceful store to top it all off.

It seemed Sasuke had gotten the message, and turned his head with a _'hmph'_.

A sigh sounded from Sakura, "Anyway, I think you guys should be an angel and a devil." She winked playfully at both of them.

"Ehhh, how clichè, just because I have blond hair and blue eyes! Lame. Rejected." Sasuke just continued to stay quiet.

After a few minutes of chatting with his pals, complaining to Kiba about how he was too damn loud about his dumb dog, _"Yeah, we know. You're going as a dog. What else is new asshole?" _Naruto had complained. He'd said a quiet goodbye to Hinata, and a rather loud one to Lee.

Finally they were alone again, _'Thank God' _Sasuke mused. "I think I'd be a good devil."

"That's not good thinking," Naruto said a little bitter sweetly. "If we ever did that.. I'd be the devil. You'd be the angel."

Sasuke would've asked why if it wasn't for the look he was getting, the 'just drop it' look. So he did.

"Then, what do you want to be?" Sasuke inquired, taking a few steps closer to Naruto who sifted through the racks on the wall.. "how about.." Naruto smiled and began to pull out a costume he deemed perfect for Sasuke, subtle but flashy - just what Sasuke was in his own opinion. "Close your eyes!" Sasuke could hear a smile in his voice, so he complied.

He felt something push up against him, and he kept his promise not to look. He heard a bit of dragging, then some giggling and finally the magic word, "Open." And he yet again complied with the blond.

Staring back at him was a mirror, and in the mirror was him - a prince costume held up against him. "Naruto..?" he noticed the mentioned's blush.

"Go try it on? C'mon I think it would look good."

Sasuke didn't complain as he put the undershirt on, the gloves and even the matching glossy boots that had too much heel, at least for a ninja; and a man at that. Sasuke sauntered out of the change room only to be greeted with a blushing Naruto. "Wow.. we're getting it." Sasuke then looked over to the mirror and noticed the red, black, and navy blue. All colours that wouldn't dare contrast with him. There were silvers and golds lining his shoulders and he had to admit he didn't look terrible.

"So does this mean you'll be a princess, dobe?" Sasuke said a bit sarcastically, but he had to admit he'd love to see it happen.

Naruto bit back a retort of _'I'm not a dobe!' _and instead went with "I'm going as a high school delinquent." He pulled a costume from where he'd left it, it was a navy blue jacket, a highschool uniform, and a headband that resembled Konoha's but it had a different design.

Sasuke changed out of his new costume as well as Naruto, payed.. not that much, actually, and headed back to their humble abode. "Let's go change, yeah? I want to get as much candy as I can so let's hurry!" And hurry they did, with Naruto speeding through the crowd, up the stairs to their apartment, and zipped through the door to their room and began to strip.

Once both changed Naruto asked a question which had been on his mind all day, "Have you ever been trick-or-treating, Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought back to his childhood, and now that he thought about it.. he had never been trick-or-treating. Before the massacre he'd train or study as much as he could to become as good as his elder brother. After the massacre he was so fixed on revenge he belittled it and completely ignored the so-called 'holiday'. "No, this is my first time."

Naruto let out an 'Oh,' before grabbing his lovers hand and kissing his cheek, receiving a blush but no complaint.

"This won't be my first time doing this.. but it'll be the first time I'm going with the person I love.. so.. firsts for both of us." Both boys were blushing as Naruto silently led them out of the front door and into the busy street as a prince and delinquent.

An odd pair, but they were perfect.

And for once Sasuke forgot about his hatred for sweets; it was a sweet night.


	2. Kisame and Itachi

_**(Note from the Author: Wow, I put (long, annoying, unnecessary, lame) notes on everything. Anyway, this shot is quick because it's a short idea I came up with on the spot, it's fluffy (smut lengthens everything.. *wink*), and I'm lazy (but what else is new?) I was told no one really ships these two, and I was flabberghasted.. these two are adorable together! I love oddball relationships which makes this 100% better. And, for future reference- in my fanfictions it's like AU/CU so theres like television and such, and also theres some OOC in there, but it's still Naruto-y which you'll see in a lot of my fanfictions for any fandom. Enjoy!)**_

**Naruto's Halloween Special**

**2**

**Kisame and Itachi**

Black hair fell over one man's eyes as he slept, _'He looks cute.' _A possible man-shark hybrid thought, while looking down at his lover- the one with beautiful black hair, Itachi. He ever so gently touched the younger's face, he was a bit doting towards him (but only in secret; _"Don't touch me in public, you fool!" _he'd hiss when the shark would banter about with him.) It was cold, and a bit lonely but he understood why.

_'Damn Akatsuki rules and absolute bullshit.' _Was on his mind 24-7 along with the man atop his lap.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Itachi spoke in a low voice, still trying to hold on to those precious moments of sleep he'd rarely get.. plus Kisame's lap was comfy, adding to his sleep induced mind.

Kisame blushed, blue skin now pink, and sighed. "If you had told me you were awake.. I wouldn't have been caught." He said in his usual raspy tone.

It was Itachi's turn to sigh, open his eyes and stare up at the navy blue hair, the light blue skin.. maybe blue was starting to become Itachi's favorite colour.. he liked Kisame's spectrum, anyways- perhaps he was developing a colour fetish? The thought made him cringe.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing that sort of thing while I'm sleeping." Itachi exhaled yet again but continued to stare at his lover.

"But you looked so peaceful, Itachi. It was cute." it was Itachi's turn to blush, and Kisame took the chance to laugh which resulted in him getting a sharp flick to the chin. "Teh!" The pained noise satisfied the crow, resulting in a smile gracing his beautiful Uchiha face.

All the blue man could think was _'Sadist. Sadist. Sadist.', _resulting in numerous explicit images of Itachi, a rope, and himself.

Kisame's blush was ignored and instead the Uchiha decided to strike up a small conversation; "Did you know it's Halloween?" he asked bluntly, hoping his lover would get the message he wanted to do something, _anything_. (It was conveniently their day off from lame, grueling Akatsuki work, afterall.)

"Halloween? You mean that thing where brats run around asking for.. what is it? Candy?"

Itachi couldn't help but give a small laugh; Kisame had sounded like an old man. "Yes," he was no longer looking at Kisame, but instead at the T.V placed in his own room, "let's do something."

"Eh? What? You want to dress up and get candy? That doesn't seem like something you'd do, but you could be some sadistic pervert for all I know- are you hiding it?" Kisame chuckled out.

Itachi yet again flicked the elder on the chin, a gesture that said _'Shut up before I "Amaterasu" your ass.'_. "_No_. I do _not_ want to go trick-or-treating; I'm not five you fool. I meant like.. let's watch a movie, or something."

"What kind of movie, darling?" his pet name was ignored, and a cold reply came.

"A scary one, of course. It _is _halloween, right?"

"Always one for the traditions, arent'cha?" Kisame's voice wavered a tad; he could handle an army, death, even Pain. But scary movies.. absolutley not. The way that some murderous guy snuck up to the woman on the screen, snuck up to the audience and a scream would suddenly sound out scared the living shit out of him. And Itachi _loved _to have the volume up loud. _'Sadist. Sadist. Sadist!'_ but no inappropriate images popped up.

A low chuckle sounded from his left; Itachi had already gotten up, and now he was planning something. _Something terrible. _"I..Itachi?" Kisame was from the Hidden Mist, so natrually he was accustomed to liquid - but even the amount of sweat dripping down his forehead surprised him.

"Keheh.. a scary movie. Kisame," the scary aura was gone, a smile replaced although it still scared the blue man, "let's watch.. _The Exorcist._"

Just the title made the elder want to jump up and run back to his room when Itachi gave a challenged, "Kisame? You aren't.. scared, are you?" he said with a rare smirk that irked the ex-Mist nin.

"O-Of course not, Itachi! Put it on." he accepted with a stern face, sitting down but still sweating like a waterfall.

The light suddenly flicked off causing Kisame to jump straight up into the air, "KAH!" he yelped.

"... What, scared already? All I did was turn the light off."

Kisame couldn't help but gulp.. the devil was right infront of him, with a sweet smile yet again gracing his face. The shark's eye twitched, his brows now furrowed, "Of course I'm not scared." He forced it out; the mere sentence took all of his courage, _'What am I, 7?' _he wondered but received no answer to his lame question.

Soon enough the movie was on after a few more "scares" coming from differing noises such as the popcorn popping, or small crackles from the T.V.

Kisame's teeth were chattering, hard. His hand was up to his mouth and he gasped every time his teeth _weren't _clicking together in an annoying pattern. Okay, he admitted it; he was scared shitless. What was that _thing_ on the screen? Why was that man trying to _save _her?! _'Just kill her! She's a monster!'_ the shark silently begged, not at all noticing the ironic plea.

About fed up with the small chattering noise going off with no end to his right, Itachi decided to have a little bit of fun. The television was coming to the perfect scene, too.

The music was slow, creepy even; definitely eerie. It was one of those "it's getting closer.." scenes that made easily emotionally pushed people jump, and on some rare occasions made them beg for the protagonist's mercy (unlike Itachi who had no heart, of course _- the Uchiha way._). It was one of those scenes that was..

perfect to scare the living hell out of someone.

The music became louder, louder.

Kisame's teeth chattered louder, louder..

"BOO!" Itachi couldn't help but shout.

"KAHHHHHH!" his partner yelled, his breathing now heavy and his eyes now wide like a frightened cat.

"...Ahahaha!" A smooth laugh sounded, a _rare _laugh sounded, from the Uchiha. "I- I'm sorry.. I just.." He fell into a fit of laughter, a once in a lifetime show just for his boyfriend.

Kisame's breathing slowed, and he too began to laugh along with his lover - he had to admit he sounded way too much like a girl for a man his age.

Once they finished their boisterous fit the crow's face fell into a content smile and he rested his head against Kisame's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a scaredy-cat." Kisame confessed.

A satisfied smile sounded quietly, "Yes. My scaredy cat," he ended his sentence with a sweet blush and a quick kiss. Two sets of eyes refused to look back into eachother, and instead looked all over the room.

But still, the movie ended with no one watching.


End file.
